james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Matias Arana/Stephen Lang Talks Avatar 2 and More
Stephen Lang Talks ‘Avatar’ Collector’s Edition & Quaritch’s Possible Return ---- We reported that James Cameron’s Avatar is getting an epic home video re-release this winter with the Avatar Extended Collector’s Edition, which will feature loads of special features including a new cut of the film that is nearly twenty minutes longer, almost an hour of deleted scenes, and enough behind-the-scenes and making of featurettes to keep you occupied for an entire weekend. Actor Stephen Lang, who famously portrayed Avatar‘s villain, Col. Miles Quaritch, was on hand at the 2010 New York Comic-Con to discuss the Avatar Collector’s Edition, and we got a chance to speak with him. During our discussion I got a chance to ask Lang about everything from what this new Avatar Extended Collector’s Edition might reveal about Col. Quaritch, to what the chances are that we’d his character return in the already-planned Avatar 2. Quick side note: if you haven’t seen it already, be sure to check out an article we already posted where I talked to Lang about his interest in playing X-Men’s Cable in a future film. It’s a good read. As for the business of Avatar, check out what Lang had to say about the upcoming re-release below: Screen Rant: Will see any extra scenes of Col. Quaritch? Stephen Lang: Yeah I believe so. The new collector’s edition comes out on the 16th of November and it’s just got a huge amount of new stuff, there’s a good bit of the Col. in there. I haven’t seen it yet so I’m as interested as anybody else to see what Cameron has included. He shot an awful lot – the story is a long and good story and when he released it last December nobody knew it was going to become what it has become and he wanted to do something that he thought was manageable for people: bring it in under three hours. And now the world has spoken, I suppose, people dig it, they want to see more of it and that’s what this is about – to offer as much information, as much of the wonders and beauty of Pandora, and background on the characters, where they come from and where the story could possibly go. SR: Will any of the new material explain how Quaritch came to be hardass we saw in Avatar? SL: Well we have a lot to say about his background – how he has arrived at this particular juncture, where he’s at in his own life. It’s central to who he is but it’s not central to the story. I would think that as the world of Avatar gets more articulated (in days, months, years to come) that the history of Quaritch will become part of what’s talked about as well – how did Quaritch become Quartich. I know I have a lot to say about it, but for the purposes of the film that we made, Quaritch is a fully-formed character, he is who he is and has been for quite awhile, and the story is not about his change – it’s about Jake’s change. It’s not that Quaritch changes, he just becomes more so as the story goes on – if Quaritch was a screw, he’d be tightening as the story progresses. SR: Knowing the mythology of Pandora and that transformation is possible, is there any chance Quaritch could return for an Avatar sequel? SL: I suppose it’s a possibility – I can say I have no particular knowledge of it – but it’s all in the hands of the creator, as it were. Whether Quaritch comes back or not…who’s to say what form he would come back in, you know anything could happen I suppose on Pandora. I always do think that the spot where he went down…that becomes an indelibly kind of taboo spot for the Na’vi from then on, it seems to me. So I always like to think that is sort of this anti-memorial in a way. SR: Could we see Quaritch featured in another way? A prequel or side-story or something else (webisodes, books, etc…)? SL: I think to see Quaritch's first day on Pandora would be real interesting, because that’s where his scars came from. We’ll see; Jim Cameron is I believe writing the novel right now, and I think he wants to do it himself because that’s where the story begins and ends, with him. But also, I would suspect that him telling the story of a history or a prequel of things…that is really going to illuminate what happens in the future on Pandora as well. So I think alot will be told in that – you could learn an awful lot about all the characters through that. SR: Would you be willing to play Quaritch again – in whatever fashion it might occur? ''SL: Yeah I couldn’t allow anybody else to do Quaritch! Can’t do it Laughter…I’m protective of him, I always felt that look, if I don’t love Quaritch, who will? '' Source: http://screenrant.com/avatar-collectors-edition-stephen-lang-quaritch-kofi-82531/ Category:Blog posts